Vengeful Ghost
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: In the wake following the defection of Seireitei, Tosen undergoes a series of challenges as he adjusts to the life of being a Commander in Aizen's army. Discover a 'never before seen' series that is canon-plausible in the bleach-verse that delves further into the mentality, philosophy, and haunting horrors that comprises the former squad nine captain.
1. Epiphany

**Chapter 1: Epiphany**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo – Las Noches_

Walking briskly through a dark hallway that blocked out the artificial sunlight within Las Noches, a dark-skinned man gripped his zanpakuto tightly in his left hand. Boots clapping against the hard marble floors, his goggles saw everything and nothing within its sightless gaze. Nothing constituted before him, just an endless sea of darkness that only took shape when he touched it.

To the powerful warrior, the air within this palace was still, temperature artificially lowered to allow one to see their own breath if they could. It was deathly silent, unable to even hear hollow crickets chirping beyond the white walls of the palace of sovereigns. Various scents could be detected, intermixed with perfume, cologne, sweat, and even blood from brutal training sessions. It disgusted the ex-captain since there always something foul in this world, no matter how hard he tries to clean it.

Coming to a great clearing, a massive door stood before him. Sensing a mighty power from within, the blind swordsman pushed it open. It creaked loudly, feeling the insulated air impacting against his body.

"I have been expecting you, Kaname Tosen."

Before Tosen was a mighty throne that was suspended in the air, accessible only by several dozen steps of stairs. In the seat of it was no other than Sosuke Aizen, wearing regal arrancar-esque clothing over his basic shinigami outfit. He was smiling, head resting on a raised fist like ancient Greek sculptures are portrayed.

When the doors magically closed behind Tosen, the ex-captain took a knee before his superior.

"I came as soon as I could my lord. Apologies in advance for my tardiness, but there was a disturbance I had to take care of."

"I am aware. Four arrancars tried to make a coup with the power we gave them, so you eradicated them for Las Noches benefit. I must thank you."

"I am honored sire."

"Arise to your feet Tosen. No need to be in that position anymore."

"Yes sir."

Seeing Tosen stand up, Aizen observed his figure in full. Uniquely he still wore his original clothing, minus the haori he discarded after battling Kenpachi Zaraki. Unlike himself or Gin, Tosen retained most of his attire intact, not adding or discarding pieces to reflect their new positions as arrancar leaders. It consisted of his shinigami garb, goggles, scarf, fingerless gloves, and even his iconic boots. Only difference is the lack of bandages covering his wounds from fighting Kenpachi.

"Do you know why I called you in today?"

"No sir."

"Hmm, I see. You know Tosen, you are very dear to me. I've known you for hundreds of years and you're my first true follower. I still remember the day we have met. I helped you get admitted into the academy and taught you everything I knew. I would even say you're a friend of mine."

Aizen then stood up, slowly walking down his stairs and making his feet create audible echoes.

"But why are you still wearing that set of clothing? Among me and Gin, you hate the shinigami the most, yet you're still representing that outfit like your proud of it. I must know your reasoning for it."

"It simple my Lord." Stated Tosen, making himself look stronger by straightening his posture.

Aizen, having reached the last step, stopped when Tosen spoke.

"And what is it?"

"Even though I am blind, I can still perceive the world around me using my other senses. I lack the gift to use a mirror properly, but my sense of touch is far more sensitive than most I like to imagine. So, whenever I put on this uniform, I can always feel my hatred running through my skin, and this empowers me in my pursuit of vengeance."

"I see now. It like your form of a tattoo that you like to view upon to remember a distinct memory or emotion. That makes plenty of sense."

"You still want me to discard it?"

"Well, you could still wear it if you prefer. You are my left-hand man, a commander of my entire army that higher than my own Espada. You have my blessings to still adorn that, but I would prefer if you wore the clothing our subordinates adorn just to maintain status quo."

"I see. I will change from this to make that into a reality."

"Before you do, do you still have _that_ prescribed on your body?"

Tosen touched his chest, making Aizen narrow his eyes at that specific location.

"Yes, my lord."

"Show me."

Without hesitation, Tosen lowered his shihakushō shirt to reveal his upper chest. Quickly a Gentei Reīn in the form of a white poppy flower materialized, glowing over his heart.

Aizen smirked, putting his hands behind his back.

"I am glad I placed that seal over your heart before the Ryoka invasion took place. That was specially made that it seals only fifty percent of your overall power and can only be removed by the one whom placed it; me. And it stays active no matter what dimension you go to. An ingenious bakudo spell if I say so myself."

Tosen remained quiet, remembering when the seal was placed on him before he, Aizen, and Gin slaughtered Central 46. Thanks to him usually lowering his overall reiatsu output, nobody could tell he ultimately got weaker when placed. This enabled him to keep his true power at bay when fighting against Kenpachi Zaraki. Or making his shikai not putting Uryu Ishida in a permanent coma.

"Is it time for this to be removed?"

"It is. Are you ready?"

Without skipping a beat, Tosen took off his entire shirt and threw it to the ground, exposing his highly refined muscles. He spread his arms to the side like an eagle about to take flight.

"I am."

Smiling, Aizen made one index finger point at Tosen. The tip glowed blue.

"Gentei Kaijo."

The symbol over Tosen's heart glowed an ethereal blue before it dissipated, making an explosive geyser of power to consume Tosen. Reaching the ceiling, the strap that made Tosen's braids maintain a ponytail style snapped, allowing each lock to fall over his shoulders. The discarded shirt caught on fire from Tosen's immense power, becoming burnt scraps of cotton from the sheer proximity.

Feeling reborn, Tosen unsheathed his zanpakuto and swung, dissipating his own column of power from around him. Quickly the palace throne became still, slightly shaken up from Tosen's true ascension. In one solid motion, Tosen sheathed his zanpakuto once again by his hip.

Lowering his finger, Aizen folded his arms like a proud father does at his accomplished son.

"Well done Tosen. If you fought Kenpachi Zaraki at this level, you would have surely pushed him much harder than what you did. And that not including your other gift I given you beforehand as well."

Looking at his hands before cracking his neck, Tosen stared an Aizen's general direction.

"I have yet to complete it my Lord. Me, Suzumushi, and _him_ are still not fully synced up yet. Do you want me to show you my progress however?"

"Yes."

"As you wish."

Placing one hand to his face, a plum of pink reiatsu covered it before he swiped his hand down. A plain hollow mask covered his face that had no distinctive features besides a demonic mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Tosen's power level skyrocketed, consisting of a dual source of shinigami and hollow energies. Aizen loved what he was seeing, knowing his confidant was leagues apart from most in this state. The reiatsu Tosen was emitting got his blood pumping a bit just from sheer proximity.

After over a century of hollow research, Tosen was the first successful experiment that lacked any symptoms of aggression, inner hollow takeover, or soul suicide from his incomplete Hogyoku induced metamorphosis. This occurred twenty years ago after Isshin Shiba deserted his captain post. But Tosen was never able to truly perfect it, yet Aizen plans to merge Urahara's Hogyoku with his own and try to complete Tosen's evolution. He will surpass the visoreds that consisted of Shinji Hirako's group and even Ichigo Kurosaki himself.

Perhaps even attain Resurreccion.

Using the same hand to disengage hollowfication, Tosen stood before Aizen in silence. He felt amazing, knowing he has the power to best anyone that may stand before him and his ideals.

Unfolding his arms, Aizen's entire right-hand glowed green before snapping his fingers. Using a kido spell of his creation, energy dust surrounded Tosen before new clothing overtaken him. Now wearing clothing that was fitting for an arrancar, only his boots remained unchanged. The googles became a band-like visor that circled around his dead eyes from ear to ear. His hakama remained, but a white jacket materialized over it as his black gloves extended almost as far where his elbows rested. Uniquely his scarf became a neck tie like accessory that wrapped around his upper chest three times. Overall, he looked more fearsome than what he did beforehand. A appearance fitting for a commander of the hollow army.

Tosen surveyed his new look by tracing his fingers over the clothing, liking what he felt. Swiping a hand over his hair to have all of his dreadlocks fall to the back of his scalp so no bangs will grace his forehead, Tosen loved what Aizen done and welcomed it. Aizen silently used shunpo to appear back on his throne, sitting down like he never moved to begin with.

"I believe you have much to look forward to Tosen. Your rise on the pecking order is only just beginning. Never forget that you have my support and blessings, old friend."

Tosen made a stomach bow before straightening himself.

"Thank you, my majesty. I will not fail you."

"Before I send you off, I have an assignment for you. Szayelaporro Granz has detected a very powerful hollow signature deep within the Forest of Menos. It is confirmed to be vasto lorde class, and we will need it power for our future endeavors. I am sending you and two powerful arrancars to capture it. Mission will begin in one hour. Are you okay with these terms?"

"I am."

Aizen smirked, pleased with the faithfulness Tosen always exhibits.

"Very good. Go to the front gate of Las Noches and prepare to dock out in one hour. You are dismissed."

Making a quick head bow, Tosen used shunpo to leave the throne room. His audience with his leader was officially over and now has a new goal to accomplished. And with his true power now back to the surface, he couldn't wait to test it out.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Flexing his muscles in a subtle manner, Tosen was surrounded by numerous Gillians and hollow dogs that were protecting the massive front gate of Las Noches on the North Side. Several arrancars of Numeros level were on standby, having authority to direct the hollows to their whims.

But all were fodder before Tosen, knowing that each one could sense his incredible change. He was stronger, wearing different clothing, and appeared more menacing. None could put their word on it.

Looking to his left, Tosen made a ghost smile before addressing his two cohorts on the mission.

"I see. Master Aizen made a wise decision to bring you here with me, Septima Espada, Zommari Rureaux. And former Septima Espada and current Ciento Siete Privaron Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

The two dark-skinned arrancars stopped and bowed their heads before Tosen, having the utmost respect for their commander.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything Commander." Said Gantenbainne, lifting his head to meet the blind gaze of Tosen.

"Likewise." Said Zommari, too lifting his head and allowing his deep yellow eyes to fall on Tosen. The ex-captain had some interesting talks with the Septima Espada, learning that many centuries ago he was a powerful witch doctor who performed countless miracles in the African countries of Uganda and Nigeria. He had the supposed ability to manipulate the souls of objects and could ride on green energy, something Tosen finds impossible for a normal man to do. But after being executed from accusations of cannibalizing on albino's during his Earthly years, he eventually he became an adjuchas class menos before becoming an arrancar of Espada might. His power was necessary for the greatness of Lord Aizen and his endeavors.

Erasing his barely visible smile, Tosen addressed his two soldiers.

"I am glad to here that. Let move out men. We have a soul to capture."

"Yes sire."

Tosen waved his hand, telling the lesser hollows to move out the way as the Numeros arrancars lifted the gate. Exiting with his two comrades, Tosen along with Zommari and Gantenbainne were enveloped in a golden light underneath the sand. It was the power of negacion, working in reverse to bring the three warriors underneath Hueco Mundo's immense sand. It was faster than taking the underground passageways connected to Las Noches or using the abilities of Runuganga or Battikaroa.

Passing through the sand, Tosen remained stoic and iron clad. He was prepared to accomplish this mission like no other. He was ready to appease Lord Aizen and strengthen his army by adding another member.

And with that thought, he closed his dead eyes and waited for the time he could open them again. Today will allow him to be a step closer where the forces of Seireitei are extinguished from this cosmos forevermore. He couldn't wait when all of Seireitei is enveloped in everlasting darkness, just like what he could perceive in real time. That is his dream and shall not fail to make that into a reality. As a ghost filled with vengeance, this is why he exists. To avenge the ones the powers of Soul Society have wronged.

"Rest in peace, Kakyo."

Clenching his fists as a single tear escaped a eye, Tosen continued to drift towards the darkness where a powerful demon awaited him. There was no turning back.


	2. Blind History

**Chapter 2: Blind History**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders

* * *

_It all happened so fast that recalling every detail is literally impossible for the young child. He was playing with his two friends until a massive hollow appeared. It killed others before setting it sights on them, stomping on the clothes it just devoured. He tried to fight it off with a stick, but the monster was just too strong. He thought he was about to die, but was liberated at the last minute. It was shocking to the child, unable to believe his eyes as he saw this platoon of seven individuals rescue him and kill this beast. And the leader, a cool but hardened individual made sure he was okay and even asked for his name. And after telling him he was Shuhei Hisagi, the leader subsequently left with just two of his men, the others disappearing to do something as instructed by him._

_He was mesmerized by the leader's power, and that sixty-nine tattoo caught his imagination. What did it mean? It was so cool to see that on his body that he wondered if it would just be as nice on him as well? It was beautiful._

_Seeing the three slowly disappear in the distance, Shuhei's legs started to move on their own, running towards them. It like all the intense fear he had before took a backseat as his heart raced for answers. Corners of his eyes were still stinging with tears, he nearly tripped before he caught up._

_"Please wait up."_

_All three stopped, looking at the child intently. Halting before them while panting, Shuhei tried to catch his breath._

_"What is it kid?" Asked the leader, folding his arms before Shuhei. He thought he told him to go back home and to stay safe. He has other things on his mind, like finding out if a pathogen is truly responsible for killing his advance guard that consisted of ten skilled shinigami. He no longer has time to babysit._

_"I….I."_

_Shuhei tried to form the words, but just couldn't bring them out for some reason. He didn't fully understood why even he ran to them, but he had a subconscious question his mind wanted to ask. It was worthy enough to catch up to them despite his weakened state._

_"Shuhei, what is it?" Spat the leader, still remembering the kids name and reiterated his question again, though with a bit more force to it. He was growing impatient on the matter._

_"What….your….name…sir?"_

_Shuhei was visibly shaking, but his mind desperately wanted to know the name of his newfound hero._

_Lifting an eyebrow, the leader now understood the boy's true intentions. He made sure to have his eyes lock in with Shuhei Hisagi's own._

_"I am Kensei Muguruma, captain of the ninth division."_

_The impression of stars swam through Shuhei's vision, immortalizing this moment in his memory banks. He would never forget Kensei's name or his appearance._

_Mashiro Kuna, lieutenant of the ninth division simply watched the two with a rather bored expression. Se simply just wanted to eat, lounge around in her underwear, and sleep. Dummy Kenny was obliged to do this mission, thus was forced to tag along. Man would she rather do anything else than this._

_"Captain, you and Lieutenant Kuna go without me and set up camp. I will take care of the young one. It won't take me long."_

_The one spoke was a dark skinned man whom hairstyle looked like a five-point star. He was wearing the standard shinigami garb in addition to a unique jacket that consisted of a high collar and gloves covering the entire arm. The kanji of 'Muguruma's Ninth Division' was printed proudly on the back, exposed for all to see. The interior of his jacket was pink, a direct contrast to the olive green coloration Kensei had in his haori. Lastly his entire face was obscured, wearing a mask and goggles that perfectly hid his features._

_Looking at his fifth seat that was a formidable soldier in his 'Muguruma Commando Unit', Kensei was fine with the request. Granted he had to deal with his pain in the ass lieutenant by himself, but he could manage._

_"Granted. But be back in one hour. We have work to do and we cannot afford to have you all scattered around since we still don't know what we are truly facing."_

_"Affirmative."_

_Listening to the conversation, Shuhei saw Captain Muguruma look at him one more time before turning around and walking away. Mashiro did likewise, leaving Shuhei to stare at the captain's kanji proudly sketched on his haori. He was now alone with one of the men in Kensei's entourage._

_"Tell me, where do you live at?"_

_Shuhei blinked, staring at the soldier with great interest. He saw him and the other three fighting in unison to take down that hollow. Each one was fearless, not afraid to risk their lives to save him for certain death. This man won his respect._

_"Umm….not to far sir. About a thirty minute walk that way."_

_Seeing Shuhei point south from their current coordinates, the fifth seat nodded before readjusting his mask. Walking before the boy, the soldier bent down and spread his arms to make a series of steps._

_"Get on. I shall carry you."_

_Not one to turn down such an offer, Shuhei nodded before gulping. Making sure to not get the dirtiest part of his feet to leave prints on the man's body, he stepped on both hands before latching onto his back. Feeling the weight, the fifth seat locked his arms over his back to secure the package. Lifting up, he could feel the child clinging to him almost for dear life. It was obvious he was exhausted and scared. Such a poor, innocent child should never experience such horrors. But with him, he is safe._

_With that thought the fifth seat started to walk. Using his gift of Reiraku that been adapted only for him to visualize thanks to his eye condition, he located the village instantly and headed for that direction. Due to the distance, he could meet his deadline at his current pace. Running or shunpo is not necessary._

_Feeling the sun over his head along with the latest breeze the wind brought, Shuhei dug his head in the fifth seats shoulder blades. This man smelled nice and could tell he was very powerful based on how toned his muscles were. He felt safe and knew he would reach his destination in one piece._

_"Thank you."_

_"Your welcome young one."_

_"Tell me, what your name?"_

_Continuing his walk, the fifth seat slightly turned his head around so that the child could see his masked face._

_"It Kaname Tosen."_

_"Kaname….Tosen. I like it."_

_"Thank you. And like how I heard earlier, your name Shuhei Hisagi right?"_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"The captain is right. That is a strong sounding name. I feel that great things await you Shuhei. Make sure to never falter and always keep your head up."_

_"Yes sir."_

_Relaxing his body, Shuhei closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride for what it was worth. Hearing crickets chirping in the distance along with cicada's, Shuhei was slowly entering in a state of peace. He knew that many minutes have passed but didn't mind it. He was in paradise._

_"We are here."_

_Opening his eyes, Shuhei moved his head over Kaname's shoulder and saw his village. They made the journey._

_Getting on his knees, Tosen allowed the boy to climb off him. Back on his feet, Shuhei could see multiple insects flying over the village's main pond. It consisted of butterflies, dragonflies, and even fireflies, creating this dazzling spectacle that rare for this time of the year._

_Standing back up, Tosen looked at the child and felt out the energy signatures in this village. He could feel that people were on edge, likely informed by the two children who left before Hisagi that a major hollow attacked and killed others. And nobody here has the power to combat it, afraid for the worst to come. Luckily his unit arrived and took it out, or perhaps more casualties would have taken place. It a darn shame this occurs naturally and understands the people's fears since for many years he too was just like them. Powerless and subjected to the whims of shinigami reinforcements. But after that fateful day, he took up arms to change this world's failing political and criminal system._

_Briefly touching the hilt of Suzumushi, his zanpakuto, Tosen patted Shuhei's head._

_"Go back to your family and informed them that the shinigami took out the hollow. They can rest easy now."_

_"Yes, I will. Again, thank you Mr. Tosen. I promise to do so."_

_"That good to know. Take care."_

_Letting go of Shuhei's scalp, Tosen started to walk back from where he came from. He will definitely make the deadline his captain enforced._

_"Wait sir."_

_Stopping, Tosen turned around to look at the same child he just assisted._

_"Yes."_

_"Please, before you go, what does your face look like? I wanna know."_

_"Heh, such an innocent question. Fine, look and see."_

_Watching him use both hands to remove his mask and goggles, Shuhei saw Tosen's true face. And he silently gasped, seeing Tosen's eyes were open yet was pure white. Could it be?_

_"Mister, are you…"_

_"Blind, yes. I see nothing with these organs in my skull, but still I learned to live like this. Then again, I was born like this, so it not an issue since I adapted to what I can use."_

_"Whoa."_

_Shuhei was impressed that a warrior like Tosen could be so powerful despite having such a drawback. It made him appear even more badass. He and Captain Muguruma were on a whole different level._

_Smiling, Tosen could feel the boy was not judging him and thought he probably looked cool despite his handicap. Reequipping his mask and goggles back on, Tosen turned back around, showcasing his jacket's kanji to the young Shuhei once more._

_"Goodbye Shuhei. Perhaps we will see each other once again in the future."_

_Shuhei smiled, imagining such an encounter in his destiny._

_"Yeah. I so agree. Take care Mister Tosen."_

_Giving a thumbs up, Tosen began his march forward to the camp his captain was setting up. And Shuhei watched every step before Tosen disappeared in the forest with the sun still hanging up high. And after standing at his spot for several minutes, he ran to his home to inform his family at what just happened._

* * *

_It was over. Everything they can do will all be for naught in this hellhole. A simple konso and dummy exercise became the stuff of nightmares since countless hollows with the unique ability to hide their spiritual pressure ambushed them. Only so many of their class remains, the rest brutally killed or even eaten by the hollows. This was the case of Kanisawa and Aoga, two good friends who prematurely had their lives taken from them._

_Panting heavily with his asauchi tightly gripped, the senior classmate and drill sergeant Shuhei Hisagi was close to collapsing. He could no longer see from his right eye, nearly gouged out from a hollow's attack. All his training at the Shinōreijutsuin to master the Zankensoki arts were useless in this situation. He was ill prepared for this invasion and would already be dead if it wasn't for Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori protecting him. He felt like a shitty senior adviser, realizing just how far he was from his idols Kensei Muguruma and Kaname Tosen. They would be able to handle this without difficulty, yet here he is struggling to make it out alive. Fear was starting to grip him, exaggerated when Izuru Kira started to scream for dear life._

_Having his entire life flash before his eyes, Shuhei damned his luck and inability to move forward. Seeing the hollows advancing, he openly cursed and prayed for a miracle. The hollow that nearly took his eye was upon them, ready to devour him on the spot._

_But to his shock, the blow never came. Instead a figure clad in a white haori appeared, proudly showering him the ninth division kanji. His hand was extended, catching the fist of the hollow before releasing a reiryoku blast to propel the beast away. All of the hollows roared, interested in the new but powerful arrival._

_"It seems we meet again, Shuhei Hisagi. I wish the encounter was under more favorable terms, but it cannot be helped."_

_"Captain….Tosen. Is that you?"_

_Recognizing the voice, Shuhei was aware that Tosen replaced Captain Muguruma several years ago before he joined the academy. Despite being relatively famous in the academy and even doing a few joint operations with the Gotei 13, he not once had the chance to meet Captain Tosen and speak to him. In his heart, joining the ninth division and perhaps becoming Tosen's right hand man was his new dream since Kensei was dishonorably discharged from illegal hollowfication crimes._

_"Yes, it is me."_

_Turning around, Shuhei did his best to absorb the captain's impressive image. He was wearing the standard gear associated with a captain, but a unique orange scarf wrapped around his neck. His googles were replaced with a more seamless version as he discarded his mouth mask entirely. And his hair was pulled back in a fluffy, afro inspired ponytail, having no stands over his forehead. He was the real deal._

_Seeing the captain using a black gloved hand to grab the hilt of his zanpakuto, he slowly started to pull it out. When fully unsheathed, he addressed the four before him._

_"You young ones fought fiercely on the front lines. But Seireitei cannot afford to lose anymore youthful talents in needless violence. Step back and watch as I slay these beasts and save their souls. Cover your ears this instant."_

_Before anyone could voice their cooperation, all the hollows got impatient and roared. Rushing in to claim the delicious meat that was clinging to Tosen, all four gasped and covered their ears. Without skipping a beat, Tosen positioned his blade before him._

_"Cry, Suzumushi."_

_Allowing his sword to vibrate at unreadable speeds, a high-pitched tone manifested that rushed out over a large area that can easily cross over a mile radius. All the hollows instantly stopped, paralyzed as their fields of vision became inverted like a negative filter was placed. Some even became unconscious, toppling over into a coma like state._

_All according to Tosen's plan._

_Focusing his power into his sandals, Tosen jumped high in the air before creating an invisible reishi platform to stand. Looking down on all the hollows like he was about to pass judgement. Tosen twisted his wrist to prepare his final attack._

_"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko."_

_Once again vibrating while Tosen swung his hand in a semi-circle, a trail of blades materialized. When in position, Tosen gave the command for the blades to rain down, multiplying into hundreds of identical projectiles. Aimed at vital spots, each one struct a hollow during the onslaught. All cried out, killed instantly before their bodies decomposed into pure reishi particles. Knowing that not even one remained, Tosen sheathed his sword before gliding back down to the surface. Sandals impacting the floor, his haori swayed once from the passing breeze before all became still again._

_Letting go of his ears, Shuhei remained transfixed on Tosen's back. He appeared regal, almost invincible in Shuhei's mind. He was blessed to see this man again in his life. Twice now he has saved his life. A true hero._

_At that instant, a senkaimon opened next to Tosen, having four Hell Butterflies coming out. Each one encircled the four students, guaranteeing safe passage through the dangai._

_"I want you four to go back to Soul Society and immediately report to the fourth division for immediate checkup. They have been notified of the tragedy and have beds ready to assist you. My own division along with members of the fourth will be here shortly to assist the cripple and carry the deceased. Now go."_

_Having no objections, Momo, Renji, and Izuru went into the senkaimon and thanked Tosen for the save. They were indebted to him. But when Shuhei came before it, he had difficulty entering, something Tosen was quick to catch._

_"Don't allow this to plague your mind. This is the price we must pay to serve our country. We live or die in the line of duty. You know this all too well, Shuhei Hisagi."_

_Shuhei started to clench his fists, staring at the immeasurable white light the senkaimon projected before him._

_"Captain Tosen, this is the second time you saved me. I was….so powerle-"_

_"Stop this instant."_

_Cut off from Tosen, Shuhei gulped as blood leaked down from his chin like he was crying the substance out from his useless eye._

_"You're a proud son of Soul Society and is blessed to live and fight another day. Luckily I was already in the living realm doing security surveillance and came here the moment I sensed the danger. Seireitei will never abandon her children. So, like I told you so many decades ago, keep your head up high no matter what. You will get stronger, but always make that first step even if it is agonizing slow. Stagnation must never be accepted, so train and burn this scene in your mind to prevent this tragedy from occurring ever again."_

_Soaking up each word while nodding, Shuhei clenched his fists even harder but accepted the wisdom. He is still a weak, scared child in a more grown up body. He has much to learn before he could even have the pleasure to stand by Tosen's side. This cannot be the end of him._

_"Thank you, Captain Tosen."_

_Strengthening his conviction, Shuhei walked through the Senkaimon to carry out the orders Tosen gave him. When it closed, Tosen smiled at the heart Shuhei wielded. He vowed that if Shuhei graduates from the academy, he will try to recruit him in his division. He will become a great soldier in his entourage and will be willing to groom him._

_Blinking his blind eyes, Tosen used shunpo to start collecting the injured for processing. There was much to fix in this scene full of death._

* * *

_Deep in the Rukon Forest, Kaname Tosen stood before his seated officer. It was no other than Shuhei Hisagi, sweating profusely with his body caked with light wounds. His clothing, identical to the long sleeve garb shinigami wear was slightly tattered in some locations. Shuhei was on a knee, using a zanpakuto to maintain composure. He was close to collapsing and falling unconscious._

_"Stand up Shuhei. You're not finished yet. Remember that fear is necessary for a warrior, but fortitude is just as important. Arise to your feet and raise your sword."_

_Hearing his captain's words and remembering their talk by the cliff when he wanted to give up his seated position, Shuhei struggled to stand back up. Shaking, he lifted his blade, feeling like he is about to collapse._

_Looking at Tosen, he was immaculate as always. Funny enough he looks almost identical to when he saved him from those hollows. But the difference is his hair, looking strikingly similar to when he saved him as a child, being a somewhat spiky afro while also sporting a small mullet with it._

_Seeing Shuhei back on his feet, Tosen started to walk towards him. His blade was ready to cut._

_"We've have been training diligently for weeks and still you haven't achieved shikai. Most seated officers already have this since it is a requirement most captains look for. But something is preventing you from reaching that milestone. So, I will chip away whatever bogging you down so that we can see you progress further."_

_Using shunpo, Tosen appeared before Shuhei and made a simple thrust. Panicking, Shuhei brought his sword up to parry it, knowing that Captain Tosen threw his attack purposefully slow. But unable to see the following kick, he was struct dead center and flew several feet back. Feet making tire tracks on the ground, Shuhei lost his balance before he himself started to slide on his back. He lost his zanpakuto in the process, skidding until Tosen stomped on the hilt._

_"Hmm, it appears you're truly at your limit, Shuhei. I suppose we can end training for today."_

_Making the necessary motions to sheath Suzumushi, Tosen's head perked up when he heard a "not yet" from a very tired voice. It was Shuhei, doing the impossible by trying to stand back up. Watching his subordinate stand with his blind eyes, Tosen felt proud as Shuhei was once again back on his soles. But something was off, realizing that he was no longer moving afterwards._

_"I see. You became unconscious to show your worth. You got heart, Shuhei Hisagi."_

_Stomping on the pummel of Shuhei's zanpakuto so that he could grab it mid-air from the propulsion, he walked to his subordinate before holstering him over his shoulder. Briefly remembering the time when he held him so many decades ago, Tosen smiled before using shunpo to go back into the deeper reservoirs of Seiretei for true recuperation. He could tell that Shuhei was even closer to unlocking shikai, and a few more lessons will make him reach it._

_After all, it was within Shuhei's blood to become something great down the road._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Shuhei wasn't greeted by the sensation of pain, sores, or any kind of discomfort. In fact, he felt pretty good. Rubbing the crust from his eyes, Shuhei was in a room that was quite scarce with decorations. Feeling the haze slowly drifting away from his mind, he realized he was in his room. But when did he get healed? And why doesn't he remember anything after fighting Tosen?

Then it all hit him like a ton of bricks.

Everything he had just experienced, was all a dream. Flashbacks from his past that played like it was current tense. It was so raw, nearly remembering every detail like he just experienced it. The only thing from those dreams that was fabricated was the hollow attack. It was Aizen and Ichimaru that saved him from certain death in actuality. But recent events made his mind replace them with his captain instead.

How could he ever forget? Not too long ago his captain defected from Soul Society alongside Aizen and Ichimaru over some perceived form of justice. He was powerless to stop him, witnessing him flying into Hueco Mundo while tossing aside Captain Komamura's objections. It was a tragic sight for the lieutenant of such a powerful man.

Glancing at the wall where his zanpakuto lay, Kazeshini was resting in the shadows. Thanks to Tosen, he eventually achieved shikai and mastered it enough to eventually become the lieutenant of squad nine. That was his proudest moment yet, knowing he sacrificed blood, sweat, and tears for such a promotion. Captain Tosen groomed him into the man he is today, knowing he would be way worse off if he never came into his life. All of his powers stems from Captain Tosen's mentoring. Was his betrayal caused by some form of mind manipulation from Aizen? It must be for such a holy man to fall into the dark side. No other answer could be made about it.

Getting up from his bed, Shuhei stared at the full moon looming over Soul Society. It was eerie and ominous, partially hidden by clouds. Captivated by its beauty, Shuhei stared at it for several minutes. He swore that he will save his captain, no matter how perilous the fight may be. It was his obligation to do so or fail the man who revolutionized his own life.

Clenching his fists, Shuhei missed Kazeshini materializing behind him, wishing to secretly fulfill it masters desires. Or most importantly of all, have the chance to reap life itself. Soon war will occur and grant it vast opportunities to taste blood on the battlefield. That alone was worth the mental strife it master was undergoing. Licking it lips, its body shimmered before once again disappearing, like how darkness does when light is shone upon it. It was time to wait.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo – Forest of Menos_

Dozens of gillians roared with frightening fury in a pit that consisted of dismembered hollows. It was a scene fitting for a horror movie since blood, detached organs, and rotting flesh was scattered across the terrain. However three of the menos grande were standing in a circle formation in the very center of the chaos, firing yellow beams through the dark ceiling. They were trained by the arrancars in the upper world to obey their commands, and they had to summon these entities to their dark lair for gluttons.

Quickly the sky cracked, showing three powerful entities whom can be mistaken for gods to descend upon their world.

Between the Septima Espada and Privaron Espada, Tosen showed no emotion as he and the two arrancars had their feet touch the ground. When the negacion light vanished from them, the gillians roared before walking away. Even if they weren't domesticated, instinct told them that these three were too dangerous to approach, like how spiders crawl away from brush fires.

"I swear man, this place never changes with time dog."

"It because it is a primordial sight for us hollows. This is the birthing grounds where hollows ascend to those giants before us. We used to take their shape and form, Gantenbainne."

"True that. I vividly remember my days behind the mask"

Gantenbainne folded his arms over his chest as Zommari folded his behind his back. Both were staring at the back of their supreme commander.

"It is nearby. My sense of reiraku is telling me that the vasto lorde is lying deep to the west of us. About five miles from our current position. Zommari, can your pesquisa read the signature as well?"

Zommari closed his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them, his eyes were more focused and harden.

"Yes, Commander Tosen. Its coordinates are exactly as you described. He a strong little fellow. Even as adjuchas-class arrancars, me and Gantenbainne might have a fight on our hands."

"It to be expected, which is why I am here for damage control. In a few hours it will be coming with us back to Las Noches. No exceptions since Lord Aizen desires this the most."

Tosen then started to walk towards the signature, something Zommari and Gantebenbainne mirrored. But when Tosen used shunpo, both of the arrancars used sonido to keep up with the ex-captain.

The fight to capture the vasto lorde was soon to commence.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As a heads up, the look Tosen had while fighting against the hollows is seen in chapter 146 (fight against Kenpachi) and episode 77 (Bount arc). This occurred in canon while observing Zaraki killing the previous Kenpachi in a duel to the death. This AU's book cover is such a scene to make it easy to envision. As for his other appearances, each one should be more recognizable since they are shown in prominent scenes.

Next chapter will deal with the vasto lorde that been discovered in Hueco Mundo? Will Tosen and co. be able to prevail, or will this thing be too much for them? Find out during the next edition!


	3. The Hunt

**Chapter 3: The Hunt**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its relating material. All rights go to Tite Kubo and other official holders.

* * *

In a dark corner of the cosmos where no hollow dares to venture to, a massive tree stood out among a sea of dead branches. It embodied the decayed environment surrounding it, appearing to the epitome of withered anatomy. No complex life could be seen for miles on end around the base, yet a lone being rested at the apex of this haunting structure. It was silent, observing nothing yet everything like an alpha predator would at its own kingdom.

At last, he was finally the master of it own existence. It was contempt with life, finding peace in this war-torn arena. It has amassed so much power that little can stand in it way. And no matter what it takes, it will fight to preserve this new status quo. That it ambition.

**_Pzzz!_**

Hearing a static boom sound, the entity turned it head to see three beings on a nearby branch. It was surprising to the entity, quickly rising to its feet.

"It appears we have found the Vasto Lorde Commander Tosen." Stated Zommari, folding his arms behind his back.

"Yes, we indeed have." Stated Tosen, remaining motionless before the evolved hollow. It was a lithe entity comparable to the stature of a human child. It was surprisingly muscular, being of mostly white coloration though the chest was blue. Its mask covered everything besides the eyes, and a small hole was in the back to allow small tufts of blonde hair to penetrate through. Overall, it contained considerable power that would serve Lord Aizen wonderfully.

"…Fiends."

"Oh. So, it can talk." Said Gantenbainne, sensing the hostility from it. Slowly a pinkish-blue aura surrounded it, creating a small vacuum breeze around the branches. The Vasto Lorde felt threatened and wasn't going to allow these creatures to get in its way.

"Zommari, handle this." Said Tosen, folding his arms while silently measuring the beast's power before him. So far after studying it initial level, perhaps only one arrancar would suffice. No need to display any extra power if it won't be necessary.

"As you wish."

Quickly using sonido, Zommari appeared before the Vasto Lorde, arms still folded behind his back. Staring straight in its eyes, Zommari cleared his throat before getting into a battle stance.

"Fear not young one, your pain will be brief. This won't take long."

Using a quick burst of sonido, Zommari threw a mighty punch aiming straight to its right temple. Quickly lifting a forearm, it blocked the strike that caused a large explosion. The power behind the strike was unbelievable, a perfect showcase to the raw strength the Septima Espada wielded.

As the entire branch fell from its original position, Tosen and Gantenbainne simply manipulated the reishi molecules to remain airborne. They were largely unaffected by the level of power that raced to them. And from the look of things, the Vasto Lorde was no where close from being bested from that attack. That good since Aizen looks for toughness beyond all else among his soldiers.

Coming out from the smoke cloud, the Vasto Lorde soared back as Zommari raced towards it. Getting in striking range, Zommari threw several punches at frightening speeds. Yet thanks to being more in tuned with instinct, the Vasto Lorde managed to evade or parry them with its own strikes. Seeing an opening, the Vasto Lorde twisted it body to Zommari's right before launching a kick to his face. Making a cross block, Zommari blocked it as he flew back a few distances. The arrancar lowered his arms, impressed with the power behind that kick.

"Tch, not bad."

Seeing the Vasto Lorde coming towards him, Zommari intercepted it punch by grabbing it wrists. Quickly spinning in place, Zommari released him that made the Vasto Lorde implant against the tree's massive trunk. Quickly flying down to deliver a devastating flying kick, to Zommari's shock the mouth guard on the Vasto Lorde opened like it was a Yautja from a predator film. Revealing a sinister frown, it instantly created a pinkish ball of energy before releasing it.

**_Boom!_**

Exploding in a violent manner, the entire tree crumbled in a heated pile of smoke since the midsection was utterly obliterated. Panting, the Vasto Lorde closed it mask while surveying the damage. But to its dismay a figure could be seen in the smoke.

"Impressive. A cero of that much power would do our forces justice if you joined."

Emerging, Zommari was completely shirtless with small patches of burns and blood marks on his body. But thanks to hierro, the damage was moderate at best. He could easily tank dozens of those and not be in any real danger. And to most natural level menos, a cero was it most powerful attack. No need to use Brujeria to snatch a win.

Hissing in frustration, the Vasto Lorde released a mighty aura, accessing the total zenith of it power. It refused to lose, not after going through years of combat to become top dog. And out from it back, eight arms materialized that was covered in its own blood.

"Oh man, this little guy is impressive. You think Sir Zommari could handle this?" Asked Gantenbainne to Commander Tosen. If he was fighting, he was confident he would be in far worse shape than the Septima Espada would be in.

"Yes. Zommari is in fact stronger than the Vasto Lorde in his current form. However, he will need to be vigilant or he could still lose. We will continue to observe in the meantime."

"Yes sir."

Commander Tosen, for whatever reason felt connected to the beast fighting against Zommari. It like he could read it emotions. He knew that it was scared and angered to be challenged in this manner. It was almost perplexing yet humbling to the ex-captain of the ninth division.

Cracking his neck, Zommari got into a martial arts stance and waited on the Vasto Lorde to approach him. His muscles bulged from the tension, veins throbbed across his well-conditioned chest. And with his yellow eyes staring into the purple veils of the Vasto Lorde, both disappeared simultaneously in a burst of high-speed. Appearing many feet in the air, they collided that created seismic vibrations in the sky of the underground forest. Using all twelve limbs, the Vasto Lorde threw everything it could to gain a decisive victory on the arrancar. Yet Zommari was slightly faster, being able to duck, dodge, parry, jump, and repel any strike thrown at him. Every attack that missed released a small vacuum slice that cut through the air several feet away from it, a testament to the amount of power the Vasto Lorde was releasing. But it was undisciplined, losing energy faster than what it was recovering. Each minute that passed made it get slower, something Zommari was picking up as time went on. Dodging a nasty right hook, Zommari dive bombed underneath the Vasto Lorde before coming up and delivering a mean uppercut. It connected, sending the creature soaring above. Using his left hands middle and index finger, he swiped some blood from his person before spreading said hand out. Quickly a pink ball was generated before turning into a massive yellow sphere. Bio-electricity raced out as the sky became a bit darker from it sheer power. It was an Espada's ultimate technique that is granted upon joining the elites.

Gantenbainne braced for impact as Tosen maintained his posture, not once fearing for his safety. The battle will be decided in the upcoming moments.

Stopping it ascent, the Vasto Lorde cried in fury before flying down to hack the arrancar in pieces. It was tired of this charade and it was time to end it.

Zommari never blinked, collecting enough power to do his job.

"Gran Rey Cero."

Firing a supreme golden sphere of terrifying might, it roared as it chased after it prey. On a collision course to it death, the Vasto Lorde gritted it teeth before doing the unthinkable. All eight of it created arms released a cero, firing behind to fly down even faster like a supercharged jet. Dodging the Gran Rey Cero at an absolute nano inch by swerving in time, it was upon the shocked Septima Espada.

**_Boom!_**

When the blast exploded that created unnatural phenomenon's like dust devils to race across the ground, the Vasto Lorde began to wail on the arrancar like it was a sandbag. Seeing blood flying out, he thrusted four fingers in Zommari's throat before swiping his hand to the left like it was a sword. Eyes rolling back, Zommari fell to his death as the Vasto Lorde roared in triumph. It has bested the greatest foe to ever challenge it. It was once again back on the top, and its dominance couldn't be challenged.

Laughing softly now, the Vasto lorde noticed two beings below it. How could it forget, the humanoid had friends he brought along? It will kill them too to make sure that it couldn't be challenged by their peon abilities.

But before it could even think another thought, a sword penetrated through his collar bone. Coughing blood through its mask, the Vasto Lorde was barely able to turn its head around. And to it shock, it was the very same person he had just killed, alive and well.

Violently yanking his blade down, half of the Vasto Lorde body was gone. Falling from the greater Heavens, it crashed in a slumped crater, barely conscious at this point. Zommari landed at the top of the crater, sheathing Brujeria before folding his arms. He was looking down on the Vasto Lorde and proud of his achievement.

"Well done Septima Espada, Zommari Rureaux. I knew you were perfect for the job." Said Tosen, materializing next to his subordinate. Since he never unfolded his arms since the onset of this fight, he and Zommari had the same posture.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Man, that was incredible. How did you pull that death reversal card?" Asked Gantenbainne, flying down slowly and amazed at how Zommari came back from the dead. He was killed right before his eyes and is now good as new.

"I used one of my original techniques. It called Gemelos Sonido, and it produces a quasi-clone born from hyper speed that it can even give the impression of it bleeding. The Vasto Lorde only attacked that, not knowing I was long gone from that spot. That was created the opening to make this occasion."

"Unreal."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHAAA!"

Hearing a pained cry, all three arrancars saw the Vasto Lorde trying to climb out from it coffin. Regeneration was trying to restore it broken body, but it was so drained that the effects were painfully slow. And unbecoming of it, but tears stung the corners of it eyes. It wanted to live, not die like all the other hollows that exist in this dimension.

"Poor thing. It in so much pain that it trying to do anything to live. I cannot blame it. The aspect of death is terrifying to those that are alive." Stated Zommari, almost wishing to put it out of its misery to spare him from its painful wails.

"Leve it to me." Said Tosen, unfolding his arms while walking down the crater. Hand going to his zanpakuto, he unsheathed Suzumushi in one fluid motion. Sensing an adversary preparing to take it life, the Vasto Lorde turned around and got into the best defensive position it could muster. It could see his reflection from Suzumushi, scared that it can die at any moment.

Feelings that was reciprocated in Tosen's heart.

"You fought well, young Vasto Lorde. But starting today, your autonomy will be stripped in favor of serving the true lord of this dimension. Rest assure, your pain will end momentarily."

Before the Vasto Lorde out of fright opened it mouth to release one final cero that might potentially kill itself, Tosen quickly chanted "Cry" before saying Suzumushi's name.

An indescribable high-pitch frequency was emitted that made the victim see the caster in a negative filter format. When the sound hit him, all his senses were overloaded before his head leaned back, unconscious to the entire world.

"Mission accomplished."

Sheathing his zanpakuto, a lone tear rolled down Tosen's face before wiping it away. The Vasto Lorde now appeared to be at peace, falling into a coma-like sleep.

"Gantenbainne, pick him up gently. I will prepare the signal to have us return to the fortress."

"Yes sire."

Walking out of the crater as Gantenbainne did what he was told, Tosen walked pass Zommari to make space between them all. Taking one deep breath, Tosen concentrated before releasing a massive veil of power that skyrocketed to the Heavens. It penetrated the immense soil that consisted the uppermost sky of the Menos Forest before breaking through the true top of Hueco Mundo terrestrial grounds. Arrancars on standby saw and sensed Commander Tosen power, preparing the domesticated Gillians to retrieve them.

Knowing the signal was retrieved, Tosen powered down before looking at his team. Zommari still looked like a boss as the Vasto lorde was peacefully in Gantenbainne's arms. Smiling briefly at their accomplishment, three golden pillars hit each member. It was Negacion, the same power that got them inside the Forest to begin with. Rolling his head back, Tosen unconsciously spread his arms out before all of them risen to the sky.

Their work was done for today.


End file.
